Despues del baile
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Ron y Hermione parecían haber llegado al acuerdo de no tocar más el tema de disputa. Volvían a ser muy amables el uno con el otro, aunque algo formales." Alguien alguna se imagino como paso esto? Yo si! una travesura de Peeves y todo puede pasar...Lean!


**Ok...primero ke nada debo de decir ke estoii emocionada por haber escrito esto, porke esta es mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos, enserio...los amo!!**

**Segundo ps...es mi primer one-shot creo...asi ke ps espero y no se decepcionen.**

**Y...eske enserio creyeron ke yo hiba a dejar ke Ron y Hermy no se dieran un beso hasta el ultimo libro?? Jaja...porsupuesto ke no!!! Y ademas yo tengo mi teoría de ke ellos se aman desde hace musho pero no se habian dado cuenta...o no lo aceptaban simplemente. Asi ke este es mi primer fic de R/Hr (no vayan a esperar otra pareja de mi en HP), espero ke lo disfruten!!!**

**Despues del Baile...**

_Ron y Hermione parecían haber llegado al acuerdo de no tocar más el tema de disputa. Volvían a ser muy amables el uno con el otro, aunque algo formales. (Pag. 382 Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego)_

Unas horas antes...

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había acostado en su cama, pero aun asi no habia podido dormir nada y lo único que había podido hacer desde que subio a su habitación había sido romper la estúpida figurita de Krum que tenía y arrojar los trozos bajo la cama.

Los rayos del sol apenas y se alcanzaban a notar desde la ventana de su dormitorio, tenia unas fuertes ojeras en sus ojos azules y un cansancio inimaginable, pero no conciliaba el sueño, todo por la horrible sensación que sentía en el estomago desde que Hermione le había lanzado talvez el peor insulto de su vida.

"¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro y no como último recurso!"

Ni siquiera había sido tan hiriente, pero aun así (y sin entender porque) cada vez que lo recordaba le daba una gran punzada en el estomago.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué arruinarle la noche a Hermione? ¿Y por que sentía esas inmensas ganas de golpear a Krum si unos días antes hubiera dado todo por conversar un poco con el?

Estaba muy confundido, dejarse llevar por sus impulsos era una cualidad o defecto que lo había acompañado desde niño, pero normalmente cuando se dejaba llevar, era porque sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y no como esta ultima vez.

Hermione era una persona que parecía estar hecha para discutir con el, pero no recordaba una pelea en la que los dos estuvieran tan furiosos como la de esa noche. Y la verdad, todo había sido culpa de el, claro, no lo hiba a aceptar en ese momento, pero ahora que recapacitaba...había sido un completo tonto, ¡y ni siquiera sabía porque!

Le llego a la cabeza la posibilidad de que talvez estuviera celoso, pero la deshecho de inmediato. ¿El? ¿Celoso de que Krum se la hubiera pasado de maravilla con Hermione en el baile? No era posible, Hermione era la chica con la que le gustaba discutir, esa insoportable sabelotodo que en ocasiones no aguantaba, pero aun asi era su amiga, y entre los amigos no había esa clase de celos.

Asi que simplemente se siguio convenciendo asi mismo de que se había comportado como un tonto porque ella había traicionado a Harry llendo al baile con ese bulgaro.

Decidio levantarse de una vez, probablemente la sala comun estaría vacia, pero ya se había cansado de estar acostado sin dormir. Se puso una bata que cubría la pijama y bajo sigilosamente la escalera.

La chimenea estaba encendida dejando salir las calidas llamas de fuego y había una silueta leyendo en el sillón mas cercano.

Era Hermione.

Ron vacilo un poco, era de madrugada, y no quería que todo el mundo se levantara porque ellos comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, pero si no se disculpaba ya, no habría oportunidad luego.

-Ho...hola- dijo Ron acercandose al sillón –¿Qué haces despiera tan temprano?-

-Leyendo ¿qué no ves?- contesto ella cortante sin despegar la vista del libro.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?-

-Por que...a diferencia de otros, a mi si me importan los deberes y no ando haciendolos a ultimo minuto-

-Ya veo...entonces sigues molesta...-

-¡¿Molesta?!- grito de repente Hermione fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

-Shhhh...-

-¡No estoy molesta, estoy furiosa! De todas las veces que hemos discutido (y ve que han sido muchas), no recuerdo una que llevara insultos tan hirientes como la de anoche-

-Tienes razón...- dijo el chico bajando la cabeza y sentándose a su lado.

-Pero claro que tengo razón, no se como no simplemente pudiste decir eso anoche y evitar que ambos quedaramos en ridículo-

-Vine a disculparme-

-¿Y crees que eso es suficiente?-

-¡¿Entonces que mas hago?!- exploto de repente Ron.

-Shhh...- lo callo la chica volviendo al libro.

-Te dije que quiero disculparme...-

-No entiendes, de verdad me heriste...¿cómo pudiste pensar que traicionaría a Harry ayudando a Victor con lo del huevo?...¿cómo fuiste a creer que sería tan tonta como para que el me sacara información de Harry?...es...como si no me conocieras Ron...-

-Bien...primero la confusión y ahora la culpa-

-¿Qué...?-

-De verdad lo siento, enserio que si, no quería lastimarte de esa forma...¿puedes perdonarme?-

Hermione le dirigio una mirada severa que el pelirrojo no evito, la miro con ojos de suplica hasta que la chica se rindio.

-Bien, acepto tus disculpas- dijo ella no muy convencida volviendo a su libro.

Hubo un silencion incomodo, Hermione no paraba de leer (o por lo menos eso aparentaba) y Ron comenzaba a juguetear con sus manos sin saber que mas decir.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- pregunto de repente Hermione cerrando el libro.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué arruinarme la noche? ¿Por qué tener que ser tan grosero cuando me estaba divirtiendo?-

-Crei que ya me habias disculpado-

-Eso no quiere decir que no quiera saber la razon...¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-No lose, ese es el principio de todo...nose porque lo hice-

-¿No sabes? ¿Arruinas una de las mejores noches de mi vida y no sabes porque lo hiciste?-

-¿Una de las mejores noches de tu vida? ¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque el mas famoso jugador de Quidich te invito?-

-¡No seas bobo!-

-Shhh...-

-No quiero que comenzemos a discutir de nuevo, y no, no era una de las mejores noches de mi vida por eso...-

-¿Entonces porque?-

-No te interesa de verdad- contesto Hermione volviendo a abrir el libro.

-Oye...me disculpe ¿no? Eso quiere decir que en estos momentos estoy sensible...puedes contarme- dijo el tratando de no sonar curioso.

-Esque...-comenzo a decir ella, que al parecer no se daba cuenta de que hablaba con Ron- era la primera vez que...me sentía...como...como...-

-¿Divertida?-

-No-

-¿Relajada?-

-No-

-¿No aguafiestas?-

-¡No!-

-¿Mejor que las demas chicas?-

-¡No Ron! ¡Me sentía como una chica! ¡Era la primera vez que me sentía como una chica!- solto de repente, y al darse cuenta de la rapidez con la que lo dijo, se puso colorada.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto él sin darle credito a sus oidos- Tu eres una chica...¿por qué no te sentirias como tal?-

-¡Porfavor! El ejemplo perfecto eres tu, hasta hace unos días no te habías percatado de que yo era una chica- dijo ella fulminandolo nuevamente con la mirada.

-No...no estamos hablando de mi- respondo Ron trantando de no pelear de nuevo.

-Es que era la primera vez que...que me sentía como si...como si alguien me viera mas que como la sabelotodo amiga de chicos-

-¿Podrías explicarte? No soy muy bueno con las emociones...-

-Eso lo eh notado-

-Si no quieres levantar a todo el mundo, mas vale que te limites a contestar mis preguntas-

-Mira, siempre estoy contigo y con Harry, lo que es maravilloso...pero...ustedes nunca...nunca ven que soy diferente, nunca ven que soy una chica...ni los demas...y cuando Viktor me invito al baile, realmente senti que alguien me apreciaba, no como amiga, ni como alguien a quien le copias los deberes...senti que me apreciaba como una chica-

-Eres bastante complicada...- dijo el despues de un silencio.

-O tu eres muy insensible-

-Bien, bien...entonces, te sentias apreciada como una chica y llegue yo y...-

-Me insinuaste que Viktor solo me invito porque soy amiga de Harry, cosa que es muy hiriente por todo lo que te acabo de decir-

-Bien, la culpa aumento...- se quejo Ron que sentía como si el corazon se le hubiese bajado al estomago.

-Me da gusto.- concluyo Hermione con voz ofensiva- Haber si asi aprendes a pensar antes de hablar-

-Si, si...regañame, me lo merezco-.

Hubo otro silencion incomodo, lo unico que se escuchaba era como la madera de la chimenea se quemaba por el fuego. De pronto Hermione miro a Ron con unos ojos indescifrables.

-¿Qué?- pregunto él chico confuso.

-¿En verdad no sabes porque lo hiciste?- pregunto ella analizando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

-Si- dijo él con mucha seguridad.-¿Por qué mas lo haría?-

Hermione parecío dudar un poco, luego dio un muy profundo suspiro y volvio a mirar a Ron.

-Pense...pense que talvez...como te gusta molestarme...talvez solo lo hiciste por...pues para que me sintiera mal...cosa que lograste-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Shhh...-

-Yo jamas haría algo asi solo por molestarte- respondio Ron bastante ofendido. Y es que, si, a él le gustaba molestar a Hermione, pero con cosas simples...y si no hubiera estado tan enojado esa noche, no le hubiera dicho nada.

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Por supuesto, esque...se que hice mal...pero lo hice porque estaba enojado, no estaba fingiendo ni nada...no lo hacía solo por molestarte-

-Y ¿por qué estabas enojado?-

-Ya te dije que nose-

-Ron...no fue...no fue porque no quise ir al baile contigo...¿o si?-

Y el chico analizo la pregunta un poco. Él la invito al baile, de una manera muy tonta si, pero la invito. Krum, su mayor idolo, se le había adelantado...pero eso no estaba mal...pero si no estaba mal ¿por qué sentía tanta furia cuando lo recordaba? Pero no, él no estaba celoso, porque si estuviera celoso significaría que Hermione no era solo una amiga para él...y esa, definitivamente, no era una posibilidad. Asi que no, no estaba enojado por eso y la razon seguía siendo un misterio.

-No, no fue por eso-

-Entonces debo disculparme yo tambien- dijo Hermione analizando la situación.

-¿Eh?-

-Si...-dudo ella- Por haberte dicho eso de...eso de que me invitaras antes y no como tu ultima opción-

-Ah...-respondio Ron con una fuerte punzada en el estomago al recordar el insulto. –Fue una tontería que debemos olvidar...-

Hermione parecía bastante confundida, volvio a su libro y siguió leyendo. Mientras que él pelirrojo encontraba muy interesante un punto de la pared.

Sabía que no había sido suficiente esa disculpa y que ella aun estaba molesta, debia hacer otra cosa...un detalle o un comentario para que Hermione lo perdonara.

-Hermione...-susurro Ron algo nervioso.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella sin apartar la vista del libro.

-Si...si quieres la opinión de un chico...no tu amigo, no él que te copia las tareas, no el insensible inmaduro...solo de un chico...-

-¿Eh?-

-Pues...yo creo...yo pienso que...-luego dio un profundo suspiro para darse valor- pienso que no solo eres una chica, si no que eres...eres de las mas listas, graciosas, maravillosas y...y...bonitas de aquí...-

Ron volvio a mirar al techo, dispuesto a no ver los ojos de Hermione. Ella en cambio lo miro atonita, como si no pudiese creer que esas palabras salian de su boca, luego se sonrojo.

-Lo dices solo para que no me enoje-

-No...lo digo enserio- se defendio Ron- y te lo digo como...como un chico-.

Otro silencio incomodo reino en la sala comun, Hermione desvio la mirada con una leve sonrisa en la cara, mientras que él chico seguía mirando ese extraordinario punto en la pared.

-Gracias.- musito ella- Significa mucho después de todo lo que me habias dicho antes...-

-Esa es la intención-.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. A Hermione parecía habersele bajado el enojo por completo y a Ron, le disminuyo increíblemente la culpa. Ya no sentía esa punzada en el estomago. Pero...aun estaba confundido, y es que todavía no sabía porque había actuado como un tonto...pero en fin, Hermione ya lo había disculpado y eso bastaba por ahora.

Aun se estaban mirando, cuando de repente, él pelirrojo sintio una mano en su cabeza que lo empujaba hacia delante, talvez no con tanta fuerza, pero dado a que él estaba medio dormido, y no se esperaba él empujon, la mano misteriosa logro que los pocos centímetros que había entre las caras de los dos chicos quedaran unidas por sus labios.

Ron no cerro los ojos y Hermione tampoco.

Y talvez fue el hecho de que a ambos los tomo por sorpresa, o que la mano misteriosa no los dejaba moverse mucho, pero el inesperado beso duro como cinco segundos.

Cuando la mano los solto, ambos se separaron como les hubiesen dado un choque electrico, se miraban el uno al otro con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

De pronto una sonora carcajada se escucho en la sala comun y los dos chicos (aun sorprendidos voltearon hacia arriba).

Era Peeves.

El hombrecillo estaba flotando en medio del aire, riéndose a carcajadas con las manos en las costillas.

-¡¡PEEVES!!- grito Ron furioso mientras se levantaba del sofa y brincaba para alcanzarlo.

-Jajaja ¿los tortolitos estan enojados?- respondio este sin dejar que Ron lo alcanzara- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no querían darse un besito? Jajajajaja-

-¡Ya veras cuando te alcanze!- gritaba Ron.

-Vamos, vamos...sin mi no se habrian besado y eso sería muy triste...¿No querían besitos? Jajajaja-

Ron por fin logro estirarle la pierna, y jalarlo hasta el suelo, pero Peeves fue un segundo mas rapido y escapo por entre las piernas de Ron. Hermione (que tambien se había levantado del sofa) se dispuso a agarrarlo, pero el hombrecillo salto por su cabeza y se dirigio al retrato de la señora gorda.

Ambos corrieron hacia él, pero un segundo después había salido de la sala comun.

-Ese...veras cuando...no tiene...va a ver que...- decía Ron apretando los puños.

Hermione en cambio parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo que Ron aun no captaba, pues no hablaba nada y solo asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Quién lo dejaría entrar?- reclamaba Ron aun viendo la puerta con furia.

-Dejalo...-dijo por fin Hermione bastante nerviosa- mañana le diremos al Baron Sanguinario que...-

-Si...si...eso haremos...-.

Y entonces Ron parecío haber captado lo que Hemione. ¡Se habían besado! ¡Ellos dos! Se habian besado por culpa de Peeves.

-Fue un accidente.- dijo Hermione firmemente cuando parecío darse cuenta de que Ron ya había entendido la gravedad del asunto.

-Si...si...si...un acc...accidente...-

-Los demas deben de estar por...por bajar...ire al...al dormitorio-

-Si...si...-asintio Ron- Ha...Harry ya se debe...debe de haber....haber...-

-Despertado- concluyo Hermione.

-Si...eso...despertado...-

-Bueno pues...nos vemos...mas tarde...-dijo Hermione mientras subía por la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas.

-Si...si....nos...nos vemos...-contesto Ron mientras la miraba alejarse.

¡Había besado a Hermione! ¡Ese había sido su primer beso con una chica y lo había tenido con su mejor amiga por culpa de Peeves!

Sentía un monton de cosas en el estomago que no podía descifrar, si hace unos minutos se sentía confundido ahora se sentía lo doble...o talvez hasta lo triple. Nadie podía saberlo, no...nadie podía enterarse de aquello, si alguien lo llegase a saber...no, sería fatal, una total humillación, y Hermione de seguro pensaba lo mismo, asi que no volvería a tocar ese tema nunca mas.

Se sento de nuevo en el sofa y trato de separar por un minuto las emociones que sentía en el estomago. Reconocío el enojo y la furia hacia Peeves, reconocío el nerviosismo y la culpa hacía Hermione...pero había otra emocion que no podía descifrar...era una extraña sensación, como si algo revoloteara en su estomago. Y esa sensación era agradable...no sabía que era pero le gustaba sentirla...pero no importaba, estaba muy confundido y se hiria de vuelta a su habitación, ignoraría todo lo que paso, haría de cuenta como que nunca sucedió, y por sobre todo...trataría de alejar esa sensación porque no sabía que era...y eso, podía ser peligroso.

Y es que sin saberlo, ese día Ron Weasley sintio dos emociones nuevas en si mismo...los celos y el amor. Y las seguira sintiendo a partir de ese momento, por mucho que tratara de alejarlas, pero pasara muchísimo tiempo hasta que pueda descubrir que son...incluso podrían pasar tres años mas...

**Jeje...mal?? Bien?? Horrible?? Nose, solo comenten que les parecio y perdonen las locas ideas ke surgen en mi cabeza.**


End file.
